


Betty is well and true loved

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: Betty isn't such a good girl and jugheads not such a bad boy [11]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, blisfull mornings, bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Jughead just takes a moment to appreciate how lucky he is, and how much he loves Betty. Plus, the cross a very big milestone.





	Betty is well and true loved

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took me so long. I was poorly over the holidays, and didn’t have the energy. I figured with riverdale coming back, Now was a lanky good a time as any to publish another bit. It’s short, but it’s sweet. The next part is much more eventful, I just thought this would be a nice little filler. Enjoy!

Jughead lay on the crisp, fresh sheets on Betty’s hotel bed, Betty herself lying atop his bare torso. They’d both fallen asleep after fooling around, but Jughead had woken up a few minutes ago, and was simply watching her sleep. She’d been lulled to sleep by the steady beat of his heart, the rhythm comforting her. Her cheek was pressed against his chest, one arm across him, the other slung over his shoulder. He couldn’t help but admire her beauty. No makeup, her hair free, the loose curls cascading around her face like a waterfall of liquid gold. He knew it was pretentious, but the way the light fell on the strands left him stuck to find any other way to describe it. Her eyes moved under her eyelids, her lashes fluttering slightly. She had a smile on her face, dimples appearing on her cheeks. Jughead loved being this close to her. He felt that just holding her was the most intimate thing they could do. Sure, he loved the sex, it was great, but he loved this more. He moved his fingers to trace patterns in between her shoulder blades, then her spine, before settling on the small of her back. She sighed happily, stretching her arms. Then, her eyelids fluttered open, her bright green eyes locking with his blue ones.   
“Juggy?”   
“Hey, beautiful.”  
“Were you just watching me sleep?” She asked, moving her arms to rest under her chin.   
“I was just appreciating beauty.”   
She blushed, and lent forward to kiss his nose.   
He sat up, and pulled her into his lap, her back against his chest.   
“I love you so much.”   
“I love you too.” He said, kissing her neck.   
She moaned happily, and brought his arms around her waist to rest just above her panties.   
“Betty...”   
“Yeah.” She asked, her eyes shut.   
“Do you wanna get a place together?”   
He waited with baited breath for her to answer. She spun around to face him, her eyes wide.   
“Really!?  
“Really.”   
“Yes!” She yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
“So, shall we start looking for somewhere?”   
“Ok! I’m so excited!” She squealed, jumping out of bed.   
“I’ve gotta tell Polly!”   
“Umm, Betts?”   
“Yeah?” She asked, her hand stilled in the door knob.   
“Maybe put on some clothes first.”   
“Oh. Right.”   
She grabbed a robe, and darted out the door, leaving Jughead to lay on the bed, thinking about how lucky he was.


End file.
